Could Never Imagine II (boy x boy sex)
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: ***THIS IS SMUT.*** It has the basics of a plot but this is pretty much just going to be the smutty sequel to Could Never Imagine. This is simply going to be a telling of Nico's and Percy's budding relationship. ***Note- Boy x Boy. Don't like? You do not have to read.*** WILL HAVE BOY X BOY SEX!
1. Chapter 1

**(THIS WILL HAVE BOY X BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.)**

**_Whoo who! Here is the M rated sequel to Could Never Imagine. Originally I was thinking that I would write a one shot but then I was like, nahhh. Let's do a muli-chapter one. LOL I hope you enjoy..._**

**This chapter is a lime but will have lemons later on.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

Percy had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest. We were lying on the beach watching the sunrise. I couldn't tell how long we had been there for. I remembered Percy finding me crying on the sand, looking out at the water, but that had been when the sun was still setting.

I smiled and nuzzled my face into his chest. Percy tightened his arms and kissed my forehead, "What are you thinking about?"

I turned in his arms so that I could look up at him. "I was just thinking about how you're corrupting me."

Percy looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I leaned up and stole a quick kiss. "We've only been dating a few days and you already have me out all night."

The son of Poseidon blinked in surprise before he started to laugh. "Wow, way to make it sound like I'm stealing you innocence. There is nothing wrong with spending the night cuddling with your boyfriend. You're as bad as Jason, telling Hazel that I was sleeping with you."

I blushed. I could vividly remember the golden boy's teasing words. I met the sea green gaze of the son of Poseidon. I bit my lip. I wondered as to whether or not that was something that Percy had thought about.

He may have been my first boyfriend but I had known my feelings for him for years, even if I had tried to deny them. I was Percy's first boyfriend but he hadn't seemed interested in boys until recently. He certainly seemed to enjoy kissing me but after so many years of wanting him to be mine, I was both nervous and excited at the prospect of a physical relationship.

I wanted to ask him but there was no force on the planet that could compel me to voice my thoughts. Percy smiled at me and brushed the hair from out of my face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against my lips.

I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily complied. His tongue slid into my mouth and pulled my tongue into a slow sensual dance. I shivered at the taste. His lips and tongue always had the slightest flavor of salt.

He rolled us over so that I was pressed into the sand with his body hovering above me, one leg between mine. He moved his head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss even further. I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair while the other traced lightly over my side. My hands were around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. I could never get over how incredible it felt, no matter how many time he kissed me. There was no way that a simple kiss should have felt that amazing.

His tongue did something against mine that made me moan. I heard his breath catch in his throat at the sound. He pulled away and looked at me with a hungry gleam in his eyes. He leaned his head against mine while we tried to slow our breathing. I had nearly gotten it under control when he kissed me again. I felt his lips leave mine as he began a slow trail of kisses down my throat. His teeth grazed my pulse point.

I gasped and bucked up into him at the sensation. He moaned at my reaction and began sucking on my neck. I shuddered at the sensations coursing through my body. I felt my body curve up against his and I heard him groan.

My eyes snap open in surprise. I moved my leg to double check that I was correct and I heard him hiss. I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized that he was aroused.

We froze for a moment. He pulled away so that he could look at me. I meet his gaze and I could see his emotions flowing through his expressive eyes, nervousness, arousal, and hesitancy. I could tell that if I asked him too, he would immediately stop.

I wasn't certain if that was what I wanted though. I had just been thinking as to whether or not Percy wanted me in that way and now I had my answer. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Before my mind could even finish its thought, my arms were pulling his lips back to mine.

I could feel that his movement were a lot slower than they had been before. I knew that he didn't want to feel like he was rushing me.

I rolled us over so that I was on top. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't try to challenge me. This time it was me who was running my tongue over his lips. He willingly allowed me to explore his mouth. I could feel that he was holding himself back from trying to reclaim the kiss. I contemplated allowing him too but I knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable accelerating our relationship. He would be worried that he was pushing me. I knew exactly what I wanted though.

I drew my tongue out and started pushing it back into his mouth in a suggestive tempo. I was surprised by my own boldness but I had always found that actions were easier than words. I felt him still for a moment but he began to move again. His hands were slowly making their way up and down my sides.

After a minute or so, to give him time to get used to my actions, I began to gently thrust my hips against him. His pause was longer this time but he eventually responded. He rolled us over once more so that he was on top again with one of my legs on either side of his waist. I felt my heart speeding in my chest.

He leaned down and started nibbling on my neck. He slowly thrust against me. I gasped at the feeling as my body once again curved against his. We both let out a moan at the feeling of our erections colliding together.

I felt him bury his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust against me, harder than before. We were both shivering and gasping at the sensations as he began a slow, steady, tempo. He kissed me again, harder and more demanding than before.

The feeling of the love of my life on top of me was a heady thing. I was shivering at the simplest sensations. It felt amazing for him to be kissing me while he rocked against me but I wanted more.

Feeling especially bold, I allowed my hands to slide down his back. When I reached the edge of his shirt, I slid my hands underneath to brush against his skin. He once again paused to pull back and look at me. I leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip as my hands slid further up his back. He put a hand on my wrist to stop me.

I looked at him in confusion. He had an indecipherable expression in his eyes. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and pulled away before I could deepen it.

I was disappointed and a little hurt that he was stopping us.

"What's wrong?"

Percy fixed his shirt and bit his lip. "Nothing... it's just that I don't want to rush you."

I sat up and grabbed his hand. "Percy, I want to do this. You're not pushing me into anything."

Percy brought our joint hands to his lips and kissed them. "I know that right now you do but I don't want to run the risk of you regretting it later."

I leaned in and kissed him. He allowed it but pulled away when I ran my tongue along his lips.

"Percy, I've been in love with you for years. I won't change my mine."

My sea prince smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "Please Nico? I want our first time together to be special. Let me do this my way?"

I frowned. I could never deny him something so small. "Alright, fine."

Percy smiled and pulled me into a long slow kiss. "Thank you my ghost king." I was glad that I could make him so happy. I sighed as I looked down at the problem that he had created. He looked at me and followed my gaze. His eyes widened and he blushed. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged and leaned against him, "It's alright. I will live."

He bit his lip. He looked nervous but he leaned in and nibbled my ear, "I can help you with that if you'd like."

I felt my eyes widen and my face flush a dark red. "Wha... What?"

He raised one eyebrow and gave me a sexy smirk. I felt my heart beat even faster as I nodded.

Percy held my gaze as he pulled me to him so that I was sitting comfortably in his lap. He helped me pull my shirt off. His hands slowly began to explore my body. I watched him lick his lips as his finger tips traced my abs. It was hard for me to imagine anyone finding me attractive but the way that Percy was looking at me made feel like I was the only one alive for him.

He once again caught my eye. He slowly trailed his fingertips down my bare torso, never breaking my gaze. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I felt his hand freeze on the button of my jeans. He was giving me another chance to tell him not too.

There was no way I was backing out. I knew exactly what I wanted. I nodded and he used his free hand to pull me into a kiss. While his tongue was tracing my lips his fingers were opening my pants. He shuffled me so that he could pull my pants and boxers down to my knees.

I buried my face in his chest as I felt the ocean breeze caress my naked body. I was very nervous, extremely excited, and extraordinarily hard. Percy tilted his head and I looked up to meet his gaze. He pressed a soft kiss against my lips as his fingers began to trail towards my erection.

I had never been as aroused as I was at that moment. Half a year ago, I could have never imagined a world in which Percy Jackson, the love of my life, would be touching me. His fingers slowly traced up my erection. His fingers reached the tip before he took my member in his hand. I had to stop myself from cumming the touch. He hadn't even started to move his hand and it was already mind blowing.

He moved his mouth to nibble at my neck as he began to stroke up and down. I moaned at the sensations rushing through my body. I felt like my eyes were about to roll into the top of my head from the pleasure. If sex was any better than the feeling of his hands on me, I wasn't positive that I would survive it. _Though that would be a pretty good way to die..._

I found myself falling over the edge when Percy bit down on my pulse point at the same time as he gave a hard tug. I gasped at the feeling of my orgasm rushing through my body. My head snapped back and I moaned his name as I found my release, covering my chest and Percy's hand.

I was panting as my body tried to come down from its high. I had never experienced such an intense climax before. My entire body felt like it had no bones. My brain didn't want to function in its post orgasmic bliss. I was only just conscious enough too watched as he called seawater towards us to clean up the mess.

Percy pulled my pants up and laid us down on the sand, my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and smiled at me. "Get some sleep my ghost king." I nodded sleepily as I snuggled against him. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Nico."

I smiled at that as my exhaustion pulled me under, into pleasant dreams about a naked Percy and a beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**(THIS WILL HAVE BOY X BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.)**

_**This is a fun chapter. LOL. I hope you enjoy...**_

**This chapter is a lime but will have lemons later on.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

**Percy POV**

Nico was sound asleep. I knew that it was past time to head back to our cabins. We had been out all night. He looked so peaceful and happy though that I didn't want to disturb him. I put him on my back and started carrying him back to his cabin.

I broke out of the trees and onto the regular beach. It was still quite early so almost no one was awake. I carried him across the grounds towards the Hades cabin. I contemplated bringing him to my cabin to sleep but I wasn't certain as to whether or not he would freak out if he found himself there.

I was nearly to the door when I saw Jason start running towards us.

I felt my eyes widen. I had been so wrapped up in holding Nico that I had forgotten that Jason was looking for him too. The angry look on his face made me wince. I was not looking forward to explaining everything to a livid son of Jupiter. I signaled him to be quiet. He looked at the son of Hades sleeping on my back and nodded.

He opened the door of cabin 13 for me and I put Nico down on his bed. I pulled the blankets around him and smiled. He was even more adorable when he was sleeping then he was when he was awake. I gave the son of the underworld a kiss on the temple before I left.

As soon as the door was closed Jason turned on me. "What the hell Percy? Where did you find Nico? Or should I say when did you find him? I've been looking for him all night! And then you disappeared to. Why didn't you tell me that you found him? I've been going out of my mind worrying about the two of you. When you disappeared I assumed that you had decided to go to the underworld. I spent the entire night worrying that I would have to be the one to tell your mom that you died because you decided to go on a suicide mission."

I winced. I hadn't thought about my mom when I was thinking of going to the underworld. She would have been heartbroken if I had died. Not that it would have necessarily stopped me if I had needed to go to the underworld. I just would have had to talk to her first. I was glad that I hadn't needed to go that far.

"I'm sorry Jason. It's completely my fault. When I found him, I was just so excited that he was still at camp. I completely forgot that you were looking for him too. All I could think about was how happy I was that I hadn't lost him."

Jason glared at me and ran a hand through his hair. "I can kinda understand that but you've been gone all night. What were the two of you doing?"

I blushed as I remembered what happened on the beach, "Nothing."

Jason saw my reaction and laughed. "Oh wow Percy, really? That's why you couldn't have taken the time to _come_ tell me that he was fine, because you were already _cumming_?"

"No... It's not like... we didn't...I mean..." I sputtered. My face felt like a tomato.

"Sure Percy." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "I guess that explains why Nico is so tired."

"Please stop."

Jason just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders playfully. "I doubt that's what you were telling Nico earlier."

I dropped my head in embarrassment and covered my eyes.

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

I woke up in my own cabin. As I couldn't remember walking here I could only assume that Percy carried me. _Speaking of Percy..._

I looked around but I saw no sign of my sea prince. I figured that he must have gone back to his cabin. I wished that he had stayed with me though, or at least brought me to his cabin too.

I decided that I needed a shower and food before I went to look for my boyfriend. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the showers.

I stepped out of the water and ran a towel through my hair. I caught a glimpse of my reflection that made me freeze. I took a step closer and wiped down the mirror so that I could see myself clearly. My entire neck was covered in hickies...

I blushed remembering what had happened on the beach. I remembered Percy nibbling on my neck as he stroked me but I hadn't known that he had left so much evidence. I glanced back at my reflection and felt my face darken even more.

I wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of him giving me hickies. It made me feel as though he was marking me his. I rather liked that idea, probably more than I should have. I grinned at my reflection before I turned away to get changed.

Now that he had marked me as his, it was my turn.

ΩΩΩ

**Percy POV**

I hadn't seen Nico since I dropped him off in his cabin.

I had gone to breakfast with Jason. It was one of the most uncomfortable affairs of my entire life. Not only did I have to endure the whispering and glances between Annabeth and I but I had to listen to Jason's not so subtle hints about what he thought Nico and I had done.

The worst part was that I couldn't completely contradict him without lying and yet I refused to tell him exactly what we had done either. It was none of his business. If Nico wanted anyone to know he would tell them.

I had bummed around for a few hours hoping that Nico would wake up so that we could hang out but I crashed around lunch time. I hadn't really gotten any sleep in over 36 hours. So I retreated to the Poseidon cabin with the plan of seeing him at dinner. I had fallen asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.

ΩΩΩ

I woke up with an unusual pressure on my legs. For a moment I thought that I had somehow wrapped the sheets around my legs. That is, until I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the dark coffee colored eyes of my boyfriend. He pulled back just enough to give me a smirk before he leaned back down. I felt him nibble at my lower lip. I smiled and parted my lips at his silent request.

He wasted no time in plunging his tongue in to steal a taste. My eyes drifted closed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I could never get enough of the taste of his lips. The taste was so distinctly him. It was earthy with just the slightest hint of pomegranate, such a subtle tang that it was almost not noticeable. I shivered at the flavor and pulled his body even closer to mine.

I felt him chuckle at that as he pulled back with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He gave me a mischievous look as he started to run his hands lightly over my torso. He gave a slight tug on my shirt signalling that he wanted me to remove it.

I hesitated for a moment before I sat up a little and took it off. I could see the surprise, nervousness, and pleasure that reflected in his eyes. The son of Hades met my gaze as he started trailing his fingers over my chest. The light caresses that he was giving me made me feel as though he was trying to map out my body in perfect detail.

He caught my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss before he moved his lips down to explore my torso with his mouth. I felt him trail a line of gentle kisses down my throat and over my collarbone. I lifted my head so that I could meet his eyes he did so. He caught my gaze and sent me a smirk before his mouth dropped down to nip at my chest.

I could tell that he was a little nervous and yet he hid it quite well.

Eventually I couldn't take his teasing anymore. I grabbed his arm and pulled his head up to mine to steal a kiss. I went to turn us over when I felt a harsh bite on my shoulder. I stopped immediately and looked at Nico in shock. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

His voice was a seductive purr. "I don't think so Percy. I wasn't done with you just yet."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I was not used to the more aggressive side of Nico. He was usually so sweet and innocent when we held each other. I found myself being aroused by his more vicious side. I felt myself harden as his lips trailed down from my lips and onto my neck.

I felt his teeth tentatively graze my throat. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access as he started to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin. I felt my body buck against him when his lips brushed against a particularly sensitive area at the base of my throat.

He froze for a moment before I felt him smile against my skin. I felt him gently kiss the spot before he placed painful bite there. I hissed at the pain but it was nearly immediately soothed as he licked over the area with a soft tongue. I felt myself moaning beneath him and I thrust up against him.

He groaned against my throat and pressed his erection against my legs. I shivered and could no longer take it. Before he had a chance to complain I flipped us over. I settled myself between his legs and attacked his mouth.

I expected him to complain about the change in position again but he simply allowed me to ravage his mouth. I slipped my tongue in and out of his mouth in the same teasing manner that he had used against me. His whimper was swallowed by my mouth when I started thrusting my hips against him in time with my tongue.

I left his mouth and began to ravage his throat. I reached his collar and had to stop. I pulled back to see him looking at me through lust glazed eyes. I brought my hands down his sides and slipped them beneath his shirt. I pushed the offending article over his head and buried my head in his soft black curls before I nipped at his ear and continued my path downwards.

I placed a trail of nips and kissed down his chest till I reached the edge of his jeans. I felt him thrust a little bit as he felt my mouth so near to his restrained member. I smiled at him and placed a soft kiss just above his jean line before I moved back up his chest, exploring his body with both my hands and mouth.

I reached his dusky nipple and looked up at him. He was so lost in pleasure that I wasn't even sure he was aware of what I was planning. I smiled and blew a stream of cool air against the exposed bud. His eyes widened and his body was rocked by a shudder.

I smiled, pleased with the reaction, before I leaned down to place a kiss. The sinfully sexy sounds the he was making encouraged me to continue my ministrations on his nipple while I brought up a hand to play with the other one. When the bud was satisfyingly perky I switched to the other.

I continued to worship his body until he was nothing more than a writhing mess beneath me.

I smiled, pleased that I could reduce the son of Hades to being such a mess. He looked completely debauched.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and my hand went down to rub him through his jeans.

His eyes widened and he thrust against my hand. His breathing was incredibly ragged, though I knew mine was no better. I nibbled at his pulse point as he started whimpering my name.

"Perce... Percy, please. Oh gods, Percy..."

It was the most arousing thing I had ever heard. My hand kept up its stroking as I moved my lips to his ear. I nibbled the lobe before I whispered in his ear, "Gods Nico. You have no idea how sexy you look. I want you so badly..."

His eyes widened as his head snapped back. He moaned my name as he came in his jeans.

I smiled, pleased that I could create such a reaction. He seemed so tired suddenly that I rolled over and pulled him to rest on my chest.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and sleepily smiled. "Gods Percy that was amazing."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead, "You're right. I don't think I've ever seen anything as hot as you were just then."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I hissed as it brushed against my painfully hard erection. His eyes widened as he looked up at me, struggling to stay awake.

"I never helped you..."

I shrugged and brushed the hair out of his face. "That's alright Nico."

He pouted at me, "No. I was going to make you feel as good as you made me feel last time."

I laughed, "You did." He still looked at me in disbelief and I sighed, "I really am fine. If it means that much to you I will let you do it next time. Right now you should just get some sleep."

Nico nodded, seemingly happy with that plan. "But how does that help you now though?"

I smirked at him, "I've got this. You've given me more than enough things to think about to help me fix it myself."

He was so tired that he didn't even blush. He just nodded and let his eyes fall closed. Moments later he was asleep. I cuddled with him for a few minutes before I snuck out of my cabin.

I needed a shower. I had an issue to take care of...


	3. Chapter 3

**(THIS WILL HAVE BOY X BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.)**

**Happy New Year, I meant to have this posted for Christmas but I didn't finish in time. Therefore it is an early New Year's gift. It's a super long chapter, over twice as long as normal. I hope you all enjoy...**

**This chapter is a lime but will have lemons later on.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around me and a chest pressed against my back. I looked around at the room and realized I was in the Poseidon cabin. Which meant the arms around me must belong to...

I turned my head to see my sea prince nuzzled against my back. I smiled at the sight and lay back down. I had nowhere to be and every reason to stay curled up with my boyfriend. I snuggled closer into his arms and felt them tighten around me in response. _I could get used to this..._

A few minutes later I felt Percy beginning to stir. I looked over at him and he smiled. He stretched without removing his arms. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my neck. "Good morning, my beautiful one."

I blushed and reached over to run my hand through his hair, "Good morning my love."

He smiled. "So what are we up too today?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "Let's start by grabbing breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." His stomach decided to growl as if in response to his words.

I smiled and shook my head, "You're always hungry. Come on, let's go find you food."

ΩΩΩ

Percy quickly got ready and we swung by my cabin so that I could change. Breakfast was almost over by the time we got there. Percy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before we went to our separate tables. I really hated the no sitting at other tables rule.

I saw Ryan standing by the Demeter table. I gave him a quick wave. He nodded and winked at me before he turned back to the brown haired boy he was talking to. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. It seemed that Ryan had found a new object for his affections. Judging by the blush on the child of Demeter, his feelings seemed to be returned. I chuckled as I ate my food.

The atmosphere in the dining pavilion seemed edgy. Judging by the looks that were being thrown between Percy, Annabeth, and I, it wasn't hard to guess what they were about. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I was beyond happy that Percy had chosen me but I should have known that the camp would be talking about it. The campers were notorious gossips. I wasn't certain if it was simply because we were demigods or if all teenagers were like that. Every time anything interesting happened, the camp was all over it. I supposed that to the campers this would be even bigger news then when Annabeth had left.

I glanced over at the Poseidon table and saw Percy staring at me. He flashed me a smile and winked. I felt my face flush as I looked down. How Percy could ignore everyone around us so easily, I would never know.

We finished breakfast as quickly as possible and left. I had seen quite a few people approaching Percy during our meal. I had no doubt that they were asking him about Annabeth. Whatever he said seemed to only fuel the rumor mill further. By the time we had left, the pavilion was filling with camper's who had already eaten. They were simply coming for their fill of daily gossip. I was lucky that no one had come to ask me anything yet.

Percy took my hand as we walked around camp. It was just like the first day, when we were still only pretending to go out. No matter where we went, a group of people followed us. I found it annoying as all Hades but Percy didn't seem to care. It seemed whenever he thought that I was going to lose it, he simply smiled and leaned down to kiss me. The feeling of his warm soft lips against mine instantly had my heart beating fast with a whole different emotion than anger. Needless to say, I found myself getting kissed a lot...

ΩΩΩ

**Percy POV**

By the time lunch was over I found myself at my breaking point. I was just as irritated as Nico was but I knew that if I lost it, so would he. I tried to keep my cool but whenever I found myself getting too annoyed; I would lean down and steal a kiss. The way that he would smile against my lips never failed to relax me.

I looked down at the beautiful son of Hades walking beside me. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I pulled on his hand so that his body crashed against mine. Before he could pull away I wrapped my arm around his waist. I raised our joined hands and traced over his cheek. He looked up at me. A bright pink flush raced across his face. I smiled and leaned down to seal our lips. The feeling of his icy lips against mine had my breathing instantly kicking into high gear.

As I went to pull away, I felt him nip at my lip. I froze for a moment before I pressed him tighter against me and opened my mouth. I felt his cool tongue slip passed my lips and into my mouth. His tongue pulled mine into a slow battle that I allowed him to dominate. His actions were still a little hesitant but that was fine with me. I didn't want to rush. I wanted to take our time and enjoy each new step. We may have kissed before, but I would never cease to enjoy the experience.

He drew back panting, though I was hardly one to talk. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at me, his face flushed, and his hair messy. I had never seen anything as beautiful as him in that moment. He looked at me with lust filled eyes, "Percy..."

Before I could even contemplate my actions, I found myself pushing him back against the nearest wall. I pressed my lips against his and he gasped. I took advantage of it to slide my tongue in to steal a taste.

I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I felt his hands tighten in my hair. I trust my hips against him and heard him groan. I pulled my lips away and started trailing them down his throat. The sight of his pale throat covered in the hickies that I had given him turned me on even more. I bit at a spot near the base of his throat and heard him give off the most shameless moan. I started grinding my hips against him.

I was completely lost in the sensations, which is why the sudden burst of laughter caught me off guard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Piper, Frank, and Hazel looking at the two of us in shock while Jason clutched his sides, laughing in amusement.

My face instantly turned beet red. I had completely forgotten that we were in the middle of the common grounds. Who knew how many people had just seen us making out?

I set Nico on his feet. I didn't even need to glance at him to know that he was even more embarrassed than I was. Out the corner of my eye, I saw him straightening his clothes. I knew that I should probably be doing the same but I was frozen in place.

"Uh..." I tried to think of a way to apologize for what they had just witnessed but, all my mind wanted to think of was how hot Nico had looked pushed up against the wall.

Jason tried to control his laughter, "So that's your idea of nothing hey?" If it was possible, I think my blush darkened even further.

Piper shook her head and chuckled, "Okay, I could have gone my entire life without seeing that. Not that it wasn't hot, but I'm sure you understand. The two of you are practically my brothers."

Hazel looked nearly and embarrassed as I felt. She kept glancing between the two of us with a mortified expression on her face. I coughed and looked away. My gaze caught on Frank. He looked highly uncomfortable. I could understand. I would probably be feeling the same way if I had come across him and Hazel in the same situation. I gave him a pleading look and he seemed to understand what I was asking.

"Hey Hazel, why don't we go visit the stables?" The daughter of Pluto nodded but I wasn't certain that she had actually heard him. She was still too busy looking between the two of us. I felt a rush of gratitude towards the Canadian as he put an arm around her shoulders and steered them away.

Jason was still laughing his head off when I grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him away. I was not looking forward to the next conversation I had with the son of Jupiter...

ΩΩΩ

We somehow ended up in the training arena. I hadn't been there since its reconstruction. It was amazing how little had changed considering it had been almost completely destroyed. As Nico and I drew our weapons, the arena began to fill. I had a feeling that the news of our public make out session had spread throughout the camp as the audience was mostly girls with only a few guys. It seemed the entire Aphrodite cabin had decided to show up.

I felt myself blush as I turned to face Nico. Judging by the uncomfortable look on his face, he knew why they were there as well. I smiled at him as I took my stance. The son of Hades narrowed his eyes at me while he did the same.

The arena was deathly quiet as we waited for the other to make the first move. I stepped to the side and Nico mimicked the movement. "No powers right?"

Nico nodded, "Sounds good to me."

I winked at him as I lunged.

He sidestepped me and aimed a blow at my unprotected back. I spun around just in time to deflect his blade and countered with a kick towards his chest. He dodged and swung his sword towards my neck. I dropped to the ground in a combat roll. I jumped to my feet again just in time to block another attack. I spun in towards him and tried to elbow him in the stomach but he managed to avoid it.

I could hear the cheering from the stands but that only irritated me more. I could tell that Nico was feeling the same way about our audience. Our attacks got more and more vicious as we poured all of our annoyance at the camp into our fight. We were well balanced; neither of us was able to hold an upper hand for more than a few seconds. I was beginning to tire, it didn't help that I kept getting distracted...

A lucky blow of mine had managed to slip past Nico's defense and had sliced his shirt open. If he hadn't managed to step back in time, it would have done a lot more than rip the material from shoulder to hip. As it was though, it showed a very tantalizing view of Nico's abs covered with a slight sheen of sweet. The sunlight glinting off his pale muscles was quite the powerful distraction.

I was caught up on the view and my reactions were to slow. Nico managed to dodge my defenses and swept a leg around mine. I hit the dirt and before I could recover, Nico was sitting on my chest with his sword at my throat.

I looked up at the son of Hades sitting on my chest and my heart beat stuttered. He was panting with exhaustion. His face was red from the fight and he had a gleam of triumph in his eyes. The way he was looking down at me sent a wave of desire through my body. I decided that I really like the dominant side to Nico. It was incredibly sexy.

I was overcome with the desire to run my hands all over his body. I let go of Riptide and move my hands to his hips. I swept a thumb underneath his shirt and felt him shiver. I was just about to pull him down when I remembered that we were in the middle of a crowded arena. I swallowed thickly and resisted the urge.

I let my hands fall from his sides and we stood up. I picked up Riptide and returned it to my pocket. I looked at my boyfriend and my breath caught in my throat. _The way his shirt is clinging to his body should be illegal. There is no way that anyone should look so tempting. It should not be this difficult to keep my hands to myself..._

I shook my head to remove the thoughts and wrapped my arm around the son of the underworld. I needed to get us somewhere private. That shirt of his had to go.

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

The instant the door to the Hades cabin closed behind us I pulled his lips against mine. He moaned against me and pushed my back against the door. I shivered at the feeling.

He had looked far too enticing in the arena. The way his shirt clung to his muscles, showcasing every line on his body... it was a wonder I didn't jump him right there. The way he was panting, the feeling of his body beneath mine, it was all I could do to stay focused on the fight. If it hadn't been for the arena full of children, I had a feeling that I would have torn off his clothing so that I could simply run my hands over every inch of his body. I was glad that I had waited until we were in private, now I would be able to enjoy this even more...

I pulled back from the kiss and took Percy's hand. He looked at me, lust swimming in his sea green eyes. I pulled him with me to the bed and pushed him down. I sat on his lap and rejoined our lips. I felt his hand stroking up and down my back while his tongue plundered my mouth. I shivered at the sensations and I drew my hands down his sides. I slipped my fingers beneath his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

He smiled and leaned forward. He started placing a line of soft kisses on my throat. I took a deep breath, relishing in the attention as my hands began tracing his torso. No matter how many times I saw him shirtless, I was always lost in the perfection. The way the light reflected off of his tanned skin, his perfect swimmers build, the small scars that kept him from looking to fake and only heightened his perfection as they spoke of all his accomplishments...

I shook my head in wonder; I still could not believe that he was really mine. Percy drew back and looked at me questioningly as his hands slipped beneath my shirt. I nodded as I lifted the bottom edge and took it off. I threw the shirt behind me and sealed my lips to his once more.

I pushed him down onto the bed and sat up. I was very nervous about what I was about to do but I was excited for it as well. It was an arousing concept to me. The thought of touching him in such a personal manner had my heart racing. I shivered, the thought of him hardening beneath me, the thought of him cumming...

I blushed at the thought. I heard him groan as he pulled me against him. "You're so dam sexy Nico."

He tried to roll us over but I pulled away and shook my head. He looked confused and disappointed for a moment. I smiled and blushed, "No way Percy. You said it yourself, this time it's your turn."

ΩΩΩ

**Percy POV**

I felt my eyes widen. I had only said that to him as a way to get him to go to sleep. I hadn't meant that he actually had too.

I felt my cheeks darken. "Nico, you don't have to..."

He shook his head and moved his hips against me. I groaned at the sensation. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to see you losing control, just like you make me do."

I felt my heart speed at the thought. I felt myself harden completely at the way he had described it. I found myself nodding as I pulled him down for a kiss. He complied for a moment before he pulled away.

His mouth began trailing down my torso. His cool lips were a balm on my burning skin. He held himself up with one hand as his other began to trace up and down my side. He met my eyes as he leaned down to gently nibble on my nipple. I moaned at the feeling of his teeth on such a sensitive area of my skin. His tongue slipped out and licked over the bud. I groaned at the sensations. I had never felt anything like that before.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I reveled in the sensations. The pleasure racing through my body was indescribable. All that mattered to me in that instant was his cool body pressed against my overly hot one.

Eventually he drew back from my chest and I found myself whimpering at the loss. He gave me a supremely victorious look as his hand traced downwards. I felt him open my jeans and I lifted my hips so that he could pull them down. He pulled them completely off and simply looked at me. I squirmed a little bit under his scrutiny. Logically I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of but I was not used to being completely naked in front of someone.

He looked up at me and his face darkened. I bit my lip and he hesitantly started to run his hands up and down my thighs. He coughed and looked away, "You're big."

I blushed. I knew that I was a little longer than average but it wasn't unrealistic. I leaned up and rubbed his erection through his jeans. I had only seen it once but I knew that though I was a little longer than Nico, he was thicker. His startled gaze met mine and I forced out a chuckle, "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

His blush darkened and he looked away. His hand accidentally brushed against my exposed member and I hissed in pleasure. My hands clenched and Nico groaned. His hips bucked against the hand that still rested on his member.

He looked back at me and leaned in to steal a kiss. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back down with me. I dominated his mouth and allowed my free hand to roam all over his body. He pulled back and I looked at him with a hungry gaze. He shivered above me and slid back down my body.

His hands traced down my chest to wrap around my erection. I moaned at the contact. He gave it a tug and I found myself thrusting upwards. He chuckled and used his free hand to hold my body to the bed.

He set a quick rhythm that had me completely at his mercy. I had never felt as good as I had at that moment. The pleasure coursing through my body was intense. I was just about to reach my climax when he stopped and pulled his hand away. I groaned in disappointment and looked at him. He smiled and moved a little further down the bed. I was so lost in the pleasure that I didn't understand what was happening until he did it.

He licked his lips and looked me in the eye. Before I could do anything he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my shaft. I was so surprised that I froze. He smiled at me as he leaned down and took more of it into his mouth. He gave it a harsh suck and I moaned so loudly that I was certain the next cabin would hear.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I looked down at Nico to see the same expression on his face. He looked back up at me and gave me a devious smirk before he did the exact same thing again. I was expecting my reaction this time so I managed to silence it a little bit but I was still embarrassed at the volume. Nico seemed to make it his personal mission to wring as many sounds out of me as possible. He wrapped his free hand around the shaft as well and used it together with his mouth to create even higher levels of pleasure.

He sucked, licked, and nibbled my member until I had no control over my moaning. Anyone one walking by the cabin would know exactly what was happening behind the closed door. I knew that normally I would have been embarrassed at how vocal I was being but at that moment, all I could focus on was his mouth and hand.

I felt my eyes nearly roll back into my head in pleasure. My vocabulary was reduced to oh, gods, and Nico. I felt my climax building. I tried to warn him but he kept on sucking. I hit my peak and all I could see was stars. The pleasure that ripped through my body was far more intense than I had ever known was possible. I vaguely noticed Nico swallowing my release. I was rather surprised that he could do it without spilling any.

He licked his lips clean and came to lie down beside me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

ΩΩΩ

When I finally began to come down, I leaned over and kissed him. I could taste myself on his tongue but rather than disturb me, all I could think about was how amazing those lips felt around me.

I bit his lip as I sat up and stroked my hand down to his still erect member. He blushed but didn't say anything as I undid the button of his pants. He lifted his waist to help me pull off the article of clothing. I threw them to the floor and settled myself between his thighs. He spread his legs a little more and I felt a spear of arousal go threw me once again.

I smiled at him while I traced my fingers up and down his legs. The only other time I had ever seen him without his pants on I hadn't taken the time I wanted to in order to really look. I wanted to know every crevasse, scar, and patch of skin on his entire body in a way no one else ever would.

I met his eye and leaned down for a quick kiss. As I pulled away I realized that this was the first time we had ever been naked together. I blushed as I trailed my fingers towards his member. I could see him already shivering in anticipation of the touch. I wrapped my hand around him and heard him moan.

I smirked at the sound as I began stroking him. I allowed my other hand to wander over his body. His eyes closed in pleasure. I stroked down over his side and brushed against his butt. He gasped and bucked up into my hand.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I drew my hand back for a moment while my other hand continued to stroke. I glanced at him and brought one of my fingers to my mouth. I sucked on it and made sure that it was completely wet before I lowered it to his butt. I realized that I wasn't entirely certain what to do. I drew in a nervous breath as I started to rub against his hole. I felt him stiffen for a moment as his eyes shot open.

He gave me a shocked look. I bit my lip and froze in my ministrations. I quickly glanced down at what I was doing before I looked back to meet his gaze. I licked my lips and swallowed thickly, "Is... this okay?"

He blinked and turned bright red before he started nodding enthusiastically. I felt his body relax. "Yes, of course. I was just... surprised is all."

I nodded to him and continued stroking his member. I bit my lip as I began moving my forefinger over his hole again. He shivered but he didn't say anything. I continued doing what I was doing. Judging by the sounds he was making and the way he was thrusting forwards and backwards, he seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

I continued stroking him as I began to shuffle back a little bit. I wanted to try doing to him what he had done to me. I was leaning down as I pressed the very tip of my finger against his hole. His eyes widened and his back arched.

The strangled "Percy..." that escaped his throat as he climaxed was one of the most erotic noises that I had ever heard. I continued to stroke him as he began to come down. I reached down and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I cleaned off my hand and gave it to Nico to clean himself off with.

He looked so tired that I couldn't help but chuckle. I lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He seemed to simply be one of those people who needed a nap after a climax. He nuzzled into my side and I smiled. _I could live with that..._


	4. Chapter 4

**(THIS WILL HAVE BOY X BOY SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.)**

**Sorry that this took so dang long. On a positive note, I just posted the first chapter of a new Nico x Percy fic. :-) I hope you all enjoy...**

**This chapter is a lime but will have lemons later on.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

**Nico POV**

Having ones sister walk into a room where you are cuddling naked with your boyfriend is one of the single most awkward moments ever. I could only thank the gods that Percy had drawn the blanket around us before he fell asleep. Whether or not Hazel had seen anything didn't matter. After the two of us had recovered enough from our embarrassment to put on our clothes, we went to find her. Percy had offered to talk to her about it. As much as I wanted him to just so that I wouldn't have to do it, I decided that it was probably for the best if I spoke to her. She was my sister after all.

I found her down at the stables.

I cleared my throat, "Um... Hey Hazel."

She pointedly avoided looking at me, "Hey Nico."

"Listen, about what you saw..."

Hazel looked at me and started to shake her head. She had a bright blush on her cheeks. "It's okay. You don't need to say anything."

I felt my face achieve a new level of red. "I just..."

She started to fan herself, "Please Nico. You're my brother; we really don't need to talk about this. Ever."

I nodded, "Okay."

She gave me an awkward smile as she left. I was still beyond mortified but I couldn't help but feel thankful. I really did not want to have that conversation.

ΩΩΩ

I had thought that when she had refused to talk about it, we were fine. I should have known that, though she didn't want to say anything, she was not okay with it. Ever since the day she had walked in on us, she had refused to let Percy and I have a moment alone together.

For the first day or two I thought that she really did just want some 'brother sister bonding time' before she went back to camp Jupiter. After the three days however it became apparent to Percy and me that she was doing everything in her power to make certain that we were never alone. Between Frank and her they always managed to find an excuse to stick around us. Every time we tried to sneak away they would follow us.

On the fifth day, Percy managed to sneak away from archery practice with Frank. He found me wandering alone in the green space. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Poseidon cabin. As soon as the door shut behind us, I pulled him down into a heated kiss.

I nibbled his lip, begging for entrance. He smiled and complied. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and pulled his into a slow dance. After over five days of only the softest whispers of a kiss, it was Elysium. I had never realized just how quickly I had grown used to the taste of his tongue. He pulled me even closer to his body and I heard him sigh in contentment. He broke the kiss to meet my gaze.

"I missed this."

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I had just pulled him back down to my lips when the door opened.

Frank walked in followed by a reluctant Piper. "Hey Percy, what happened to you? I turned around for a moment and you were gone."

I glared at the son of Mars and his obviously fake innocence. It was quite clear that he was interrupting something. I may have liked him, but I was quite feed up with his interference. I knew that my sister only had the best intentions at heart but I really wanted a few minutes alone with my boyfriend.

Percy pulled me closer to his body and frowned. "I decided to find Nico."

"Oh, well I need to borrow Nico for a while. We need his help."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure you do."

Piper gave us an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys. I can see that you're busy. Come on Frank, its fine. Let's leave them be."

"Oh come on, it won't take long. What do you say Nico?"

I leaned my head against Percy's chest. "Actually we are busy, sorry Frank."

"Please? It will be really quick."

I huffed in irritation, "What do you need exactly?"

Frank smiled, "Piper has been planning a special six month anniversary dinner for Jason. We were hoping that you could go pick up some decorations."

I frowned, "Why doesn't she just ask one of her siblings?"

The daughter of Aphrodite looked down, "Our dinner is tonight. Sarah was supposed to pick them up this morning but she forgot. Now we don't have time."

Frank smiled, "See? We need your help Nico. You could shadow travel there and back in no time."

Piper shrugged, clearly trying to hide the fact that she wanted me to but was unwilling to ask it of me. "It's okay Nico. Don't worry about it."

I sighed and looked back at Percy. "No it's okay. I can go."

Frank looked far to satisfied with himself. Piper smiled guiltily and took something out of her pocket, "Thanks Nico. Here's the address."

I reluctantly took the paper. I leaned up and gave Percy a quick kiss on the lips. "I will see you soon my sea prince."

The son of Poseidon pulled me into a hug, "Hurry back."

I nodded. I stepped into the shadows and was gone.

ΩΩΩ

That was the last time we had even been semi alone together. It had been nearly two week since Hazel walked in on us. After the day in Percy's cabin, Frank and Hazel stepped up their game. I wasn't entirely certain as to how but they had even convinced Jason to help them. I had a feeling it involved bribery, especially considering how Piper received a raw amethyst pendent for her anniversary.

Between the three of them, we didn't stand a chance.

Jason, Hazel, Percy, and I were all hanging out in the green space outside the cabins. I was leaning against the son of the sea god and he had his arm around my shoulders. Percy leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck. The glare that my sister gave him caused the son of Poseidon to sigh quietly and pull back a little.

I frowned and leaned my head onto Percy's shoulder. I knew that I had no reason to be so upset but I couldn't help myself. I was still incredibly happy that I was able to spend any kind of time with him. It hadn't been very long ago that I would have given almost anything to be sitting around with Percy's arms around me. I supposed that it could have been worse. At least Hazel didn't freak out whenever Percy kissed me. I just wanted to be able to have a few hours with my boyfriend without my sister interrupting us...

I shook myself out of my reverie and tried to focus on the conversation.

"So what should we do after lunch?" Hazel looked around expectantly.

Jason shrugged and stretched, "I would be up for a bit of training. What do you say Percy? Want to finally find out who would win in a fight?"

Percy smirked, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to embarrass you by kicking your ass in front of your girlfriend." The son of Jupiter scoffed. "Besides, I'm fairly certain Chiron would have our hides if we destroyed the coliseum so soon after its rebuild."

The golden boy sighed and leaned back a little, "Ya I guess."

"We could always go swimming though. We haven't been down to the beach together in over a month."

Hazel shook her head in amusement. "Why am I not surprised that the son of Poseidon wants to go swimming?"

Percy blushed. "Hey, swimming is awesome. Come on guys, what else are we going to do? We all had fun last time."

Jason shrugged, "I'm in. What about you Nico?"

I frowned. I didn't specifically want to go swimming. I looked around and saw Percy giving me his baby seal look. I sighed and gave in, "Alright. I'll go."

Hazel bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. I will go ask Frank and Piper."

Percy sat up and pulled his arm away, "Actually I've got Piper. I have to ask her something anyway. I will see you guys at the beach." The son of Poseidon leaned down and stole a kiss before walking away.

As soon as he was out of hearing range I looked at my sister and shook my head. "Do you realize how cold it's going to be?"

ΩΩΩ

It was even colder that I had expected. Jason and I sat on the beach waiting for the others to show up. Neither of us had dared to venture into the water yet. If it was this cold on the beach, how cold would it be in the water?

I heard people approaching and looked up to see Percy and Hazel walking towards us. I was suddenly very glad that I had decided to come to the beach. I had almost forgotten that swimming meant shirtless Percy. He was wearing blue swim trunks and had a towel hanging over one shoulder. I couldn't stop my eyes from raking over his muscular torso. The son of Poseidon caught me staring and winked at me. I blushed but didn't look away. If I wasn't able to spend time alone with my boyfriend, the least I could do was appreciate the view when the opportunity presented itself.

Jason smiled at the approaching demigods. "Where's Frank and Pipes?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "Piper agreed to go pick up some snack food for the Stoll's and she roped Frank into helping her."

Jason frowned a bit at the knowledge that his girlfriend wouldn't be coming. "Oh."

Percy walked up to me. He gave me a quick kiss as he dropped his towel and kicked out of his shoes. "So who's all coming in?"

Hazel frowned, "I think I will stay on the beach for a while actually."

"I'm going in if you are." Jason smirked but he cast a dubious glance at the water. He obviously shared my opinion on swimming in icy water.

"I think I might sit and keep Hazel company."

Percy looked at me, "Please come in Nico? It won't be that cold."

I looked at the water. The sun gave the illusion of warm water but I knew that it would still be freezing. I made the mistake of looking back at Percy and I was caught by his baby seal look. _How was anyone supposed to win an argument with him?_ I gave a resigned sigh, "Fine."

The blinding smile that Percy gave me did make me feel better. He reached out and took my hand. He started leading me towards the surf. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to see the freezing water getting closer to us. I heard Jason's exclamation as he reached the edge yet I still didn't feel anything. I frowned in confusion and cracked one eye open.

My eyes opened fully of their own accord and my jaw drop. I was standing in waist deep water but I was completely dry. I looked around in confusion for a moment before my eyes caught on Percy. He smiled and winked at me.

"I told you it wouldn't be that cold."

I blinked in shock before I smiled back at my boyfriend. Dating a son of Poseidon sure came with a few interesting bonuses. I allowed him to lead us deeper into the ocean. Jason tried to follow us but he had to turn back when the water reached his waist.

"They'll only let us get away with this once."

I could feel the confused look on my face. I glanced at Percy. He gave me a mischievous smirk and waved towards the beach.

"We'll see you guys later."

Hazel jumped to her feet but before she could say anything we slipped below the surface of the water.

ΩΩΩ

**Percy POV**

I was probably even more surprised than Nico that my plan had actually worked. I had figured that Hazel would have called me on being the son of Poseidon when I suggested swimming. She technically did but clearly didn't put two and two together.

I allowed the currents to pull us under. As soon as we were below the water, I created a bubble of air for the two of us. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look of astonishment on Nico's face. I continued to pull us deeper and deeper until we were resting on the bottom of the ocean. We could still see each other clearly, the light from the sun filtering down from the surface 150 feet above us.

"So what do you think?"

Nico looked back at me and smiled, "This is so cool. I've never been to the bottom of the ocean before. Is this what it's like to go scuba diving?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never been. Though I imagine it's pretty similar to this. You don't think this is too presumptuous of me, do you?"

The son of Hades looked of confused. "What do you mean?"

I blushed, "Well... I wanted some alone time with you and this was the only way I could think of to get it. You don't mind do you?"

The son of the underworld froze for a moment before his face split into a grin. Before I could do anything he had pulled me down into a demanding kiss. We were both panting by the time we had to break for air.

"You planned this entire thing?"

I smiled, "Yep. I even convinced Piper to keep Frank busy so that he couldn't turn into a dolphin or something and follow us."

Nico gave me a devious smirk. "Well then, I guess we shouldn't waist our time."

Before I even had time to ask him what he meant, he was pushing me down and climbing on top of me. He sat on my waist and leaned down to kiss at my throat. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. He rotated between nibbling, sucking, and kissing it. When his mouth moved up to nip at my ear I found my body bucking up into his.

He began moving back down and I moaned when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot near the base of my throat. He began to nibble and suck on that spot. I found my fingers threading through his hair. I groaned when he swiped his tongue over the area once more before he continued his trek downwards.

While his mouth lavished attention on my torso his hands were busy trying to open my shorts. I lifted my hips to help him as he pulled them down and freed my member. He sat up just long enough to wiggle out of his own shorts as well.

As soon as his shorts were off I reversed our positions, holding him flat against the sandy bottom. I positioned myself between his knees and sealed our lips in a fiery kiss. As our tongues were fighting for dominance I began to thrust against him.

The feeling of our naked members rubbing against each other was making me painfully hard. As I took control of the kiss, I reached between us and wrapped a hand around both of our erections. I began stroking us. The moan that escaped his lips at the action was swallowed by my mouth.

I continued to stroke the two of us in tandem. I could feel the pressure beginning to build and I stopped stroking. Nico gave a needy moan that nearly made me cum. I looked down at him and had to groan at the sight. His face was flushed with arousal. His hair was laying on the sand around his head in a halo. His legs were spread on either side of me giving me a very tempting view.

Two weeks didn't sound like all that much time in the long run but I had missed seeing him like that. I wanted to hold out a little longer but the sight before me was almost too alluring for words. I decided that I wasn't quite ready to end things just yet. I began teasingly trailing my fingers up and down his thighs just to prolong it.

Nico looked up at me and my resolve to wait nearly broke. "Please Percy..."

The sound of my beautiful boyfriend begging pushed my desire to touch him past my desire to go slowly. I groaned and leaned down to steal a kiss. We were both panting so hard that we had to break apart quickly. Before he could say anything, I leaned back down. I reached between us and wrapped my hand around his member to steady it. I met his gaze as I lowered my mouth onto his member.

I wrapped my lips around his erection and gave a curious suck. His eyes widened and he groaned, his hip instinctively bucking. I used my free hand to keep his body down as I took more of him into my mouth. I began cautiously bobbing up and down as I tried to remember what he had done that had made me come undone so easily.

I slide up until only the tip still remained in my mouth. I gave a tentative lick and he moaned his appreciation. I continued trying a few different things, keeping a mental record of what seemed to work the best. It sent a shock of pleasure to my groin to see him coming so completely undone. It wasn't very long until he came, with my name on his lips.

I swallowed his release and gave him a self-satisfied look. He met my gaze with a look of absolute amazement.

He blushed. "You didn't have to..."

I shushed him as I leaned down to steal a kiss. "I know, but I wanted to. I've wanted to try that ever since you did it to me."

I lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He met my gaze as he began to trail his fingers down to my aching member. When his hand wrapped around it, my head fell back with a groan. He began to stroke me. I was so aroused that it didn't take me very long to finish.

In the blissful haze afterwards we simply held each other and watched the surface of the water far above. I was really tired but I didn't know what would happen if I drifted off while under water. I wasn't willing to risk it.

Eventually I found the energy to sit up and clean myself off. I slide back into my shorts and handed Nico his. I really didn't want to leave but holding the air bubble for so long was beginning to exhaust me.

I walked up to Nico and wrapped my hands around his waist. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled my face down to his. He nipped at my lip and I opened my mouth for him. I would never get enough of the taste of his lips. I was fairly certain that the next time I had ambrosia; it would taste earthy with just the slighted hint of pomegranate. I smiled at the thought.

We broke apart and I stroked the back of my fingers along his cheek, "Now that was the best underwater kiss ever."


End file.
